


don't forget me?

by yuetlung



Series: why do we write letters? [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuetlung/pseuds/yuetlung
Summary: ash wrote a letter too.(cross-posted on twitter)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: why do we write letters? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956739
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	don't forget me?

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! this is the sequel to [let's move on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826229), but it can be read as a standalone too! i hope you like it <33

Humans are ugly. We have greed, we’re selfish, and our views on this world are absolute bullshit. But humans are beautiful. We have intelligence greater than other living beings, we invent and create, and we have complex emotions that words cannot describe. Before I met you, Eiji, I hated humans. I hated the world. I hated everything. But you, you guided me towards a light, a light that I could have never found by myself. My world was a barren wasteland, full of dead bushes and dry land. You were like a sip of water. You helped me. You set me free. You saved me from myself, but did I save you? Why? Why would you do that? I don’t understand you, but I do. You’re human, aren’t you? We don’t know when we’ll take our last breaths, we don’t know when we’ll say our last words. I used to treat everyday like it were my last moments on earth. The only thing I knew was death. The Grim Reaper seemed to be an old friend of mine; at every corner I seemed to meet eyes with death. Life is not living. But living is life. You showed me how to live, how to breathe. If the world was black and white, it turned colourful. You were a sharp, neon pink. A colour so blinding, so ugly, but yet so beautiful. However, your words were a mellow, light green. Two colours that shouldn't go with each other, but you made them dazzling. We’re so different, yet so alike. Maybe we’re both a bit broken. Maybe we don’t have reason. But one thing you have, that I don’t, is hope. I’m jealous of you. Hope? What a dumb thing. That was what I thought. I think you’ve infected me with your hope, and I hate it. But it feels like flying, it feels as if I’ve been released from the chains binding me to the earth. I don’t want it to ever stop. You’re leaving, aren’t you? That’s okay. You stayed with me, and although it wasn’t forever, you still stayed. I won’t be able to go with you. You deserve to, no. You need to have a life, a life away from all the madness that is mine. I’ll be watching, wherever you go. I’ll support you. You’re going to be amazing, Eiji. You’re going to change the world in ways unimaginable. Sometimes you seem so far away from me, but you always come back. For this once, be selfish. Go make yourself remembered, go be history. I won’t be remembered, I know. I’m going to make a selfish request. Keep your memories of me. Don’t forget me, Ash Lynx, the boy with emerald green eyes and blonde hair. Goodbyes are too formal, don’t you think? So, see you later Okamura-San.  
\---  
Ash was starting to feel faint. This was what actually dying felt like? He wanted to go out with a bang, with an impact on the world. He knew that wouldn’t happen, but he still wished. Wishes were useless, they did nothing. Ash had wished for a better life, a better world. It didn’t work. Ash never had a final wish. He had no next of kin, no companions who would miss him. But now, he had friends. He had Eiji. Eiji. Please let Eiji live. The world was going to burn someday, and he wasn’t going to be there to witness it. He wasn’t going to be there to save Eiji this time. Death was there, holding his arms wide open. He didn’t live. He lived. He was satisfied. Ash walked into the embrace of eternal sleep, and didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! my twitter is [@dormir_etoiles](https://twitter.com/dormir_etoiles)


End file.
